Amor sem limites
by mayaralima
Summary: Após derrotar Nagini, Neville se tornou um herói. Mas até mesmo os heróis se surpreendem com o amor.


Após distrair as pessoas para que Harry pudesse descansar, Luna Lovegood avistou ao longe Neville Longbottom. O garoto estava sentado cercado de admiradores enquanto comia com a espada de Gryffindor (objeto com o qual ele eliminou Nagini) ao seu lado. A garota ficou o observando com o seu típico olhar sonhador.

De repente, o olhar de Neville se cruzou com o dela. O garoto fixou o seu olhar no dela por alguns segundos e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça antes de desviar o olhar para o seu prato de comida, com as bochechas suavemente coradas.

A movimentação em Hogwarts era intensa, as pessoas andavam extasiadas pelo castelo, venerando os heróis daquela guerra, comentando suas façanhas e reencontrando amigos e familiares. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, havia um clima de pesar pelas mortes que ocorreram ali. As marcas deixadas pela guerra eram evidentes, lembrando a todos os momentos traumáticos vivenciados há pouco.

Luna, então, resolveu sair um pouco e se dirigiu ao jardim do castelo. A garota andou um pouco e sentou-se no gramado observando atentamente o ar, como se conseguisse enxergar algo muito interessante e invisível às outras pessoas.

– Então tudo finalmente acabou... – disse uma voz tímida atrás da garota.

Lentamente, ela virou-se para ver de onde viera a voz e encontrou Neville, que deu um sorriso amistoso e tímido antes de desviar o olhar.

– Sim. O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem. – respondeu Luna, com o seu ditado favorito. – Parabéns, Neville, agora você também é um herói – completou com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

– Ham... obrigado, Luna. – o garoto corou violentamente antes de continuar, atropelando as palavras de tanto nervosismo – Bem, você também merece meus parabéns. Fiquei muito preocupado quando você foi sequestrada pelos Comensais, antes do natal. Tive medo do que eles poderiam fazer com você...

– Até que não foi tão ruim assim. Estive com o Sr. Olivaras e nós conversamos bastante. Ele é um bom homem e uma boa companhia... – terminou a frase com o olhar vago, recordando o passado.

Neville mirou o rosto da garota ao seu lado e percebeu como a via diferente do dia em que se conheceram. Ele não sabia explicar como e nem quando tudo mudou, então lembrou do primeiro momento com a garota. Ela era apenas "Di-lua", uma garota muito esquisita...

_"_ – _**Eu não sei quem é você – disse Luna, olhando para Neville.**_

_– **Eu não sou ninguém – ele respondeu apressado.**_

_– **Não, não é não – disse Gina com rispidez – Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna está no mesmo ano que eu, mas é da Corvinal."**_

E então ela havia dito o mesmo ditado que dissera momentos antes. O pensamento do garoto estava extremamente confuso. Agora ele sentia vontade de proteger e estar perto da garota que antes só provocava nele sentimentos de repulsa e vergonha. Ele que por tantos anos quis provar para si mesmo que era corajoso, agora largara todos os seus admiradores para sentar-se no jardim ao lado de Luna Lovegood, a garota que lia um exemplar d'O Pasquim ao contrário, momentos antes de trocarem as primeiras palavras.

– No que está pensando? – perguntou a loira com o cenho franzido de uma maneira divertida – Cuidado. Você está cercado por zonzóbulos.

– Eu... estava pensando em quando nos conhecemos – respondeu sem olhá-la nos olhos, ignorando a parte dos zonzóbulos, com o que já estava acostumado.

Então a garota começou a rir uma gargalhada intensa e descontrolada. A risada prolongou-se até que ela se deitou no gramado com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Neville a fitava com uma expressão confusa, sem entender o que havia de tão engraçado. Sua gargalhada começou a deixá-lo desconfortável.

– Você... – ela disse entre a gargalhada, buscando fôlego – melecou tod... todos nós... com o aquele líq... líquido nojento da sua... – começou a respirar fundo, tentando se controlar – _mimb... mimbulus memblotonia..._

Então era isso. Ela havia se lembrado daquele momento.

– Ei, eu nunca havia testado a defesa daquela planta! – respondeu o grifinório, um pouco irritado pelo constrangimento de lembrar-se da cena – Eu não sabia que ia ter aquele resultado!

– Calma, Nevil... – respondeu Luna controlada, mas ainda deitada no gramado – não fica bravo. É que aquilo foi... – respirou fundo mais uma vez e fechou os olhos para não ter uma nova crise de riso - ...foi engraçado. – concluiu com os olhos ainda fechados.

O garoto ficou apenas parado a observando em silêncio, enquanto ela forçava os lábios a voltarem à seriedade. Mais do que nunca, ele a admirava. De repente, vê-la deitada no gramado, com os olhos fechados, ainda tentando controlar o riso causou algo diferente dentro dele. Sua respiração começou a ficar irregular ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração começou a bater num novo ritmo, mais acelerado.

Por aquele momento, esqueceu-se que uma guerra havia acabado de findar. Esqueceu-se que ele era o motivo do riso. Esqueceu-se da sua timidez. Esqueceu-se que era uma loucura o que estava prestes a fazer. Então, apenas agiu.

Foi aproximando-se de Luna até que seus dedos encontrassem seus cabelos um pequeno momento antes de seus lábios se encontrarem. A princípio ela se assustou com a atitude dele, mas logo retribuiu o beijo. Aquele beijo representava muito mais do que uma simples paixão. Representava o início de um longo futuro vivido a dois.

_"É, Di-lua, você estava certa. O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem. Foi esse espírito sem limites que me fez descobrir que o_**_Amor_**_não tem limites..."_ pensou Neville, que sorriu entre o beijo ao concluir o pensamento.


End file.
